El relato del sol y la luna
by Sasunaru Lover yaoii
Summary: "Escucha la historia de como el sol amaba tanto a la luna que moría cada noche para dejarla vivir" /Advertencias: Drama, Lemon, Yaoi/Slash; Pareja: Thunderfrost/Thorki (ThorxLoki)


¡Hola! Les traigo un nuevo Thunderfrost, que espero les agrade

Advertencias: Drama, Romance, Lemon, Muerte de un personaje

Supongo que mas de una a leido la frase 'Cuéntame la historia de como el sol amaba tanto a la luna que moría cada noche para dejarla vivir' pues como yo creo que Thor es como el sol y Loki como la luna se me ocurrio esta loca idea n.n

Espero les guste y la disfruten

* * *

–El sol y la luna

-Mami, Mami –la pequeña niña de 11 años de edad corría dentro de la habitación con una muñeca entre sus manos, vestía un hermoso camisón de color azul petróleo que le llegaba hasta el suelo cubriendo sus pies haciendo que se tropezara de vez en vez, su cabello era color negro y corto hasta la barbilla, liso y brillaba bajo la luz de la lámpara de la habitación, sus ojos negros y profundos miraban con la luz de la inocencia

-Hola mi amor –sonrió la mujer que en ese momento estaba recostada, la joven madre padecía una enfermedad delicada que le prohibía estar mucho tiempo fuera de cama, la pequeña niña se quedó al pie de la cama mirándole

-Mami, ¿porque el sol se va todos los días? –le miro curiosa, desde el día anterior la pequeña había preguntado a su nana lo mismo pero esta había soltado un bufido de fastidio y le dijo que no le molestara con eso, por eso se había decidido a preguntarle a su madre, sabía que ella, con lo inteligente que era le respondería

-Hm, para dejar que la luna salga –sonrió ante la inocencia y dulzura de su hija

-¿Cómo mami? No entiendo –le miro abrazando a su muñeca

-Sif, mi amor ¿quieres que te cuente una historia? –la niña asintió emocionada y corrió apresurada cuando su madre dio un par de palmadas en el colchón de la cama invitándola a subir, la pequeñita subió con algo de dificultad a la cama alta, se acurruco bajo las sabanas y miro a su madre expectante

-Te voy a contar la historia, de cómo el sol amaba tanto a la luna, que moría cada noche para dejarla respirar –la dulce voz de su madre la hizo sonreír, la pequeña se acomodó en la cama a la espera de la historia que su madre le contaría

El astro rey, el sol, no siempre respondió a aquel nombre, para los griegos era Apolo, para los romanos Helios, pero entre los dioses el nombre del sol era Thor, y como astro rey, su apariencia se semejaba a lo que todo humano era capaz de ver con sus ojos, Thor era alto, de un metro ochenta, su cabello rubio largo hasta un poco debajo de los hombros siempre peinado con una pequeña trenza, tan brillante como el oro resplandecía como los rayos que el mismo despedía, su piel ligeramente bronceada y sus ojos, sus ojos eran azules tan claros como el cielo, tan bravos como el mar, Thor siempre vestía una toga blanca, un cinturón de cuero en su cintura con el emblema del sol atravesado por un rayo, sandalias cuyas correas subían casi hasta tocar sus rodillas y una capa roja que bailaba al viento cada que este lo deseara, Thor era apuesto, hasta la misma Amora* lo aceptaba, y varias veces intento seducirle pero el astro rey jamás fue capaz de caer bajo los encantos de esa diosa de la belleza, caprichosa y vanidosa como solo ella

-¡Thor! –el astro rey estaba como todo los días admirando a la tierra, le agradaba en sobre manera mirar a los humanos, esos seres que se levantaban junto con el día tras día, le intrigaba lo entregados que eran en el trabajo, lo dedicados e incansables

-¡Dionisio! –saludo amablemente, el dios del vino hizo un ligero puchero en desaprobación, en ocasiones odiaba la manera tan tonta en la que los griegos le habían nombrado

-Tony, dime Tony –gruño y el sol solo sonrió ligeramente

-¿Qué se te ofrece, 'Tony'? –el dios del vino y la fiesta le sonrió, era de cabello castaño ensortijado y corto, piel bronceada, musculatura perfecta, lo distinguía la poca ropa que portaba y lo cínico, arrogante y egoísta que era, siempre gastando bromas, siempre celebrando la fiesta

-Nada, solo te quería acompañar, no entiendo aun lo interesante que le miras a los humanos –observo entre las nubes buscando eso interesante que tenía intrigado al rubio

-Tony, tu miras más a los humanos que yo –sonrió con esos dientes tan blancos y esa sonrisa tan cálida y radiante, por algo Thor era el sol

-Bueno, me complace las fiestas que hacen en mi honor –sonrió con cinismo, claro que le encantaban, los humanos bebían y hacían muchas cosas en su nombre, cosas para agradarle y él estaba más que complacido

-Y tú, ¿porque los miras? –le miro, el rubio tenía su rostro clavado entre las nubes caminando apenas ligeramente unos pasos

-Siempre se me a echo curioso, como se levantan al verme salir, como trabajan bajo mi mirada, como no descansan hasta que no desaparezco –sonrió mirando a Anthony

-¿Thor? –la voz de Tony lo saco de sus cavilaciones -¿Has visto alguna vez a la luna? –le miro

-¿Qué? Jamás –el rubio junto sus cejas en una expresión de duda

-¿No te da curiosidad? –pregunto

-Anthony, tu y yo sabemos que eso está prohibido –el castaño hizo un puchero al recordarlo, cuando Odín –Zeus como lo llamaban los griegos – creo al sol y la luna, decreto que estaba prohibido que ambos se conocieran, el día y la noche no podrían manifestarse al mismo tiempo, seria caótico para el mundo, para los dioses, pero sobre todo para los humanos que nunca habían sido testigos de un evento tan extraño.

-Eh escuchado de Amora, que es muy hermoso –menciono embelesado y Thor arque una ceja, la nombrada diosa de la belleza jamás hacia una observación de esa índole, para nadie

-Seguro que lo es, si Amora lo ha dicho, pero realmente sabes que …-fue cortado por Anthony

-No te interesa –bufo frustrado ante el poco interés y cooperación del rubio

-Como veo que lo has entendido me marcho Tony –le sonrió mientras el castaño cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho molesto

-¿Bajaras a la tierra? –pregunto con fingida curiosidad

-Sí, nos vemos cuando mi turno termine –sonrió y se alejó del joven dios que hacia un berrinche

Anthony estaba enfadado, emberrinchado y hacia morritos constantemente, se paseaba por todo el lugar intentando distraerse, el cálido sol no había caído en su provocación y eso lo tenía realmente molesto, deseaba conocer a la luna, esa luna que le platico Amora, tan hermosa y elegante, tan preciosa y deslumbrante

-Anthony, hola –saludo Pandora*, con su largo y hermoso cabello pelirrojo, el hermoso vestido color crema largo hasta el piso y un hermoso cinturón de oro en sus caderas, llevaba en sus manos un cetro y sonrió con hermosura

-Nat, ¿es cierto lo que dice Amora? –Natasha, como era conocida por los demás dioses enarco una ceja en duda

-¿Qué cosa puede decir la caprichosa diosa que tiene a todos en constante intriga? –le miro

-Que la luna es preciosa –menciono, y Natasha quiso reír en serio

-Sí, lo es, es realmente hermoso –el calificativo masculino saco de sus pensamientos al joven dios de la diversión mirando a la pelirroja como si una cabeza le hubiera crecido

-Ven, te lo presentare –sonrió con amplitud, en la oscuridad, muchos dioses de esa índole se conocían

Natasha jalo al emocionado dios que tan solo se dejó hacer, feliz por al fin conocer a una nueva joven hermosa y tan perfecta como le fue descrita, aunque en realidad, por capricho de Clint, él ya se había enamorado de alguien más, y ese juego de conquistar doncellas era solo eso un juego

-¿Dónde está? –pregunto apenas

-En este momento deambula cerca del tártaro, al parecer por los elíseos –murmuro la pelirroja

-¿Por qué? –le miro curioso

-Ya sabes tiene que permanecer lo más alejado del sol posible –le sonrió en respuesta

Cuando llegaron a los elíseos, el castaño quedo impresionado, un cacho del cielo se mezclaba entre azules claros, negros profundos y marinos, brillaban apenas un par de estrellas en el firmamento, esto apenas era una pequeña mancha en el inmenso color azul donde del día que reinaba siempre, bajo esta mancha de oscuridad se encontraba sentado un joven, de cabellos largos y negros hasta los hombros, la piel era blanca, pálida como un jarrón de porcelana, fina y suave, sus ojos, era un par de esmeraldas brillantes, tan hermosas y puras como jamás Anthony había visto, llevaba puesto una túnica larga que iba desde un cuello alto hasta el piso arrastrándose ligeramente, las mangas eran largas y es de color negro, con un cinturón de plata y un emblema con una media luna y un rayo que la atravesaba, portaba sandalias que no se podían ver y una capa larga que descansaba sobre su brazo derecho para no arrastrarla, igual de color negro, el cabello peinado hacia atrás y una sonrisa tan dulce se dibujaba en sus labios, podía jurar por un breve instante que era hijo de Afrodita, pero Amora se había escuchado tan recelosa cuando le conto de él que lo sabía, le tenía envidia más que a cualquiera

-¡Loki! –Natasha soltó la mano de Tony dejándolo ahí parado, para correr al lugar donde esa creatura oscura y preciosa se encontraba, la luna cuando escucho su nombre volteo a mirar a Natasha y le sonrió apenas un poco

-¿Has venido a jugar una vez más conmigo? –Natasha rio un poco

-Eh venido a presentarte a alguien –sonrió y Loki se estremeció apenas un poco, pronto recupero la compostura, la elegancia y ese toque de arrogancia que tenía la luna, Anthony se aproximó hasta el, tomándolo de la mano y besando la fría y pálida piel del joven

-Pensé que era una mujer –murmuro a Natasha y Loki le escucho

-Soy aún más hermoso que una, ¿no crees? –sonrió, y el castaño estuvo de acuerdo con aquella afirmación

-De eso no hay duda, déjame presentarme –menciono

-No hace falta, se quién eres, Anthony…conocido por los griegos como Dionisio, dios del vino y de la fiesta, en mis turnos en el mundo, cuando me toca vigilar a los humanos, he sido testigo de las fiestas que te dedican tus fieles, tan locas y salvajes como tú –rio con suavidad encantando al castaño apenas un poco más, Loki era la oscura elegancia, la fría belleza

-Es injusto –murmuro – ¿Me permites hacerte una pregunta? –le miro directo a los ojos verdes

-Ya la has hecho Anthony –sonrió la luna, sus dientes perfectos y blancos a completaban todo ese retrato de perfección, Anthony rio

-¿Por qué estás aquí solo? –pregunto tan directo como lo era el

-Bueno, espero a que comience mi turno, a que el sol termine su jornada y sea mi turno de aparecer, ya sabes para darles su merecido descanso a los humanos –el castaño hizo una mueca de pena, en realidad no se refería eso, quería saber, porque la luna al parecer, se aislaba de todos

Thor caminaba en la tierra, le encantaba bajar a la misma, observar como los humanos acompañados de él llevaban a cabo sus actividades, a Thor le encanta ir a sus templos, encontrar todas las ofrendas que le dedican a su persona, no es arrogancia es agradecimiento, agradece los regalos que le dan, a Thor le causa curiosidad ver el templo de la luna, jamás le ha conocido, nunca le había importado quizá hasta que Tony se lo menciono

-Supongo que una mirada…-suspiro acomodándose la larga capa roja y caminando a uno de los templos de la luna

Se adentró en un hermoso templo de mármol, con pilares altos, la fachada contaba con un tímpano*, donde se relataba el nacimiento de la luna, al entrar se encontró con que el techo era de colores negros y marinos, cientos de estrellas pintadas como pequeños puntos plateados, al final del templo había una escalinata, donde los obsequios a la luna eran puestos, se maravilló los regalos a la luna eran tanto como los que iban a su persona, se confundió un poco, casi siempre en los templos se encontraba alguna imagen, una estatua, pero en este no había nada, ni una sola imagen, y eso lo desconcertó

Cuando iba entrando y Heimdall le saludo se dio cuenta que su turno estaba a punto de terminar, el cielo se estaba coloreando en tonos naranjas, rojos y los tonos azules iban desapareciendo, el iba tarde, un ligero sentimiento de pánico le inundo, recordaba las advertencias de su padre, una y otra vez, escuchando que no debía jamás hablar con la luna, nunca, camino apresurado hasta los elíseos, apurado no noto cuando chocó contra alguien

-Solecito –rio suavemente el extraño -¿Por qué tanta prisa, te urge ya un descanso? –Thor alzo la mirada encontrándose con Eros* que como siempre portaba su carcaj con flechas y una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro

-Oh, Clint, discúlpame –sonrió apenado –iba a los elíseos –Clint se rio un poco, parecía angustiado y temeroso, cosa que le causo gracia

-Hm, igual yo, vamos juntos –se sonrió cupido y lo jalo del brazo, cuando se iban acercando a la orilla del tártaro el rubio quedo hipnotizado, deteniendo la plática que hasta segundo antes habían estado sosteniendo él y el hábil arquero, frente a él la creatura más hermosa –aún más que afrodita –se encontraba en una de las barcas que los transportaba hacia la entrada del mundo mortal, de cabello negros, ojos jade, piel blanca como la leche, apenas unos segundos sus miradas se cruzaron y el sol no había sentido tanta calidez recorrerle el cuerpo como aquel día

-Thor… ¿estás ahí? –Clint observaba al rubio, que con una sonrisa boba y los ojos azules brillantes, no apartaba su vista del tártaro ni un segundo, pronto Clint siguió con la mirada hasta donde Thor observaba, esa era… ¿la barca de la luna?

-Oh no –murmuro apenas, el dios del amor debió haberlo previsto, el dios del amor, debió haberlo evitado, porque Clint lo sabía, se lo había dicho a Odín y a Frigga, el sol fue echo para amar a la luna y darle vida…porque sin los rayos del sol, la luna no brilla, y sin la hermosura de la luna el sol no puede vivir, Clint sabía que el amor no se podía evitar y había llegado el momento, en que ese amor tan caótico, comenzara por fin

_Clint sabía que con solo una mirada el amor puede subir, no por nada él es cupido y enamora parejas por diversión._

_Continuara…_

* * *

**_Fin del primer capitulo_**

**_Siguiente capitulo: 'La opinion del amor'_**

**Clint se da cuenta que por fin sucedio lo inevitable, el amor entre el sol y la luna no se puede retrasar mas, habla con Thor y le dice la verdad el chico que vio era la luna, se llama Loki, pero jamas le dice que es la persona que esta destina a amar**

**¿Que hara el rubio ahora que sabe que Loki es la luna y a quedado prendado de su belleza?**

¿Quieren conti? Dejenme un review :33


End file.
